


Velvet

by TrashFoot



Category: Expedition Unknown (TV), Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Asthma Atack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: For some context, Josh proposed and it led to Zak having an asthma attack. It's insanely short, as you're gonna find out.





	Velvet

**“Sometimes, I need to remember just to breathe.”**  Zak broke their silence. He was sitting up against the wall, coming down off of a near, full fledged asthma attack. Josh was sitting right next to him, his hand still on his back in order to keep him somewhat steady. 

“You okay now?” Josh asked. Zak nodded yes, taking his eyes off of the hardwood floor in front of him and looking at Josh. One hand still fiddled with the other, absentmindedly. “Well, what’s the answer?” Zak’s eyes darted to the deep purple velvet box in Josh’s free hand, causing him to grin.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Josh confirmed, a big smile breaking out on his face. Zak wrapped his arms around his fiancé, who kissed him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded line is from a list of Linkin Park sentence starters.


End file.
